It's Never Goodbye
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: I looked at him, he looked at me, and I forced the sudden gasp from me to be choked down. There in the middle of his palm, which was outstretched towards me, was a white-gold ring with the kanji for love etched into it in red. "Take It" -ONESHOT-


"Here you go Saphira."

"Arigatou Granny." I took my okonomiyaka that was in the box and paid the old woman at the stand.

The smell was fresh and delicious which was a change from the dry stale smell of the sands of Sunagakure. To this day I still can't get use to the smell of the desert plains despite staying here for almost four months now. Though maybe it would change, you never know with me. But you don't know me... do you?

Well it is my job, to not be seen nor heard; the life of an assassin. My name is Saphira Nightdragon and I'm an assassin for hire, but currently I'm taking a break in Sunagakure from my adventurous lifestyle. A little vacation if you will.

"Thief! Stop! Someone, please, STOP HIM!"

Turning my head around to the sound of a woman screaming, I saw a man, probably mid-twenties, running down the dusty street with a woman's purse in his hands. I sighed and stepped to the side idly, tapping my foot in hast for the man to run by. And just as he did, I stuck my foot out, making him trip and fall in a cloud of dirt and sand. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" the woman thanked deeply as she caught up.

The woman was short, her short brown hair curled and bouncing as she ran. She was clothed in an orange and ginger brown kimono which showed her round figure and commented on her cheery face. My attention was then put on the man who groaned as the dust cleared, the purse lying beside his head as he lay in a heap on the ground. I grabbed the purse and handed it to the woman whose face showed much gratitude by itself. "Thank you once again young lady." She thanked, taking the bag as I handed it to her.

"No problem." I nodded my head to her, turning my heel to leave.

Just as I did, Kankuro and Gaara stood there. Kankuro giving a questionable look while Gaara had the same impassive look on his face, though I could hint the curiosity in his eyes. "What happened here?" Kankuro questioned, taking a step towards the motionless body on the ground.

"This young lady is a hero! The man here tried to steal my purse, but she got it back." The lady interrupted, making it sound like I had this big scruff with the man while I only tripped him.

I secretly rolled my eyes, being apathetic towards this situation. "Well, aren't you a first-class citizen huh Saphira?" Kankuro laughed, grabbing the man by the collar despite him being probably 7 or so years older than him.

"Oh _yes_, I'm just top-notch Kankuro." I replied sarcastically, giving him a small grin.

Once again I turned to walk away but Gaara's hand stopped me as he placed it on my shoulder. "I need to talk to you at my office." he spoke, his hoarse voice making my ear twitch.

I gave him a dubious look but nodded and disappeared along with him. We were at his office in seconds and he opened the door, allowing me in first. Gaara closed the door and I heard the distinctive noise of it locking while I took a seat on the edge of his desk. Knowing Gaara only for about four months now I got quite comfortable around him, almost to the point where I could act myself around him. Usually I acted quiet and calm around others but once I got comfortable I was a pretty funny person, not to mention random and....well you get the point. "A man from outside the village came here yesterday." He spoke, sitting in the chair at his desk, giving me a serious look.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Yes. And he was asking for you and.... your 'services'." His eyes narrowed at me while I merely stayed silent. "Care to explain these 'services' of yours."

I jumped off of his desk and turned to look at him, his face was still serious and so I gave him a lopsided smile. "I do odd jobs here and there, delivering things, escorting people to other countries, you know sort of like a shinobi; just easy stuff to get by."

"When you came here we asked if you had any occupations and you said no. Saphira.... I'm sure that a man wouldn't just come here to have you deliver something."

Now it was my turn to give a serious look. If you ask me, I think I'm busted. "OK.... so I might not have told the truth but.... it's for good reasons." Giving a sigh, I looked out the window and back to him. "I'm actually an assassin for hire. I have no village and I wasn't a former shinobi, I just travel where ever.

"The reason why I came to Suna is to take a break. Is that such a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

"Do you realize what this could do to Sunagakure? If word gets out that an assassin for hire is residing here other countries might start something. And as the Kazekage I can't have that."

Placing my hands on my hips I closed my eyes. "I understand. So what.... you want me to leave?"

"Three days."

"To leave?"

"Yes."

It hurt inside, I'm not sure what exactly but it hurt. The fact that he could send me away so easily? Or was it that I knew that I had some unnecessary killings to do? I hated unnecessary killings, it's so troublesome but.... it had to be done. Like I said, I was an assassin, and people who go around asking for me in such a manner where I could be found out is not part of the deals that I make.

Gaara unlocked the door and I walked out with no word.

Why did this hurt so much?

* * *

**2 Days Later**

He was serious.

But then again this was Gaara we were talking about, he'd never just say something like that and not be true to his word. But yes, he was serious.

How could I tell? Well I could tell that Gaara was trying to be discreet about the shinobi tailing me where ever I went, but I was an assassin, nothing could get by me. Kankuro even came to the place I was staying and talked to me. Said they would 'sad' about my departure, especially _Gaara_. I wasn't so sure if I could believe them, so I didn't. I was leaving tomorrow morning anyways, so it wouldn't matter what they feel. I'd be gone, simple as that.

Packing was hard as much as I hate to admit it. Over these measly four months, I had to some degree, come to regard Sunagakure as my home. So yes, it was hard packing, knowing that I'd never come back again. Unless of course I had an assassination to do. That would be an exception. The sun was set already, the moonlight pouring into my kitchen like a veil of light. The room seemed cold, lifeless and the bright colors that decorated it of sapphire blue and cream white seemed dead as the lights inside were not on and the only light pouring onto the kitchen table. I sighed, don't you hate that feeling like you had just woken up from a nightmare and you've realized your still in it and can't get out? That's how I feel.

_Knock Knock_

....Who could possibly want to see me at... **10:39 pm**? That's pretty late last I checked. But none the less, I'm not going to keep my 'visitor' from waiting. Who knows, it might be Gaara himself coming to remind me of the special day of tomorrow. So I opened the door and speak of the devil, it's Gaara! "Well what a coincidence meeting your here Gaara." I raised an eyebrow at his appearance at my soon to be former home.

"May I come in?" he asked, his eyes set intently on me.

"Sure, why not?"

Stepping to the side, I let Gaara walk in, his eyes wandering around the room. "Now that I've think about it, you've never actually come here have you Gaara?" I tried to make small talk with him, shutting the door and a small smirk playing upon my lips.

"Yes." he merely replied.

I frowned at his small reply, so much for a conversation. You could at least say 'Yes, it's actually quite nice here' or 'I like what you've done with the place'! "Saphira..." his husky voice came sharply to me, ending my eyebrow from twitching in irritation.

I looked at him, he looked at me, and I forced the sudden gasp from me to be choked down. There in the middle of his palm, which was outstretched towards me, was a white-gold ring with the kanji for love etched into it in red. "G-gaara...?"

"Take it."

My breathing seemed strained and the air had a hard time finding it's way into my lungs. What was Gaara _doing_? "Th...uh... I... I can't acc-"

"Saphira." he gave me a deep look, his sea green eyes flashing with something unmistakable to me.

**Love.**

No, I musn't be so cocky, adoration would be more likely to word the look in his eyes. I've seen it before and have always laughed at it. It seemed to only bring misery and despair to those who believed and accepted it in my perspective.... but at the moment... I... I... "Please take this. For me, it would mean... the world. I'm unsure of these feelings that you've stirred within me. I'm afraid of them, yet they make me feel so.... happy. No... more than that."

I choked back something between a sob and a laugh, placing my hand over my mouth. I felt no amusement in this situation, not at all. My hand hesitantly reached out, unsureness on my face and visible in my hand. But none the less, I went to grab it when Gaara placed his other hand on top of mine, then placing the ring onto my finger while holding my hand. He embraced me hesitantly in return, resting his head beside mine. "Do you accept... my feelings Saphira...?" he whispered into my ear.

Shivers vibrated through my body and I clutched him closer to me, sparing no room between us. "I do." I seemed to whisper, happiness hinted in my voice.

The embrace felt so right, so perfect. I was surprised to say the least, this was Gaara after all.

The boy who's never known love.

I felt his grip on me lessen and he stepped back a bit. He looked at me, placing his finger underneath my chin tilting my head upwards. Gaara's finger traced my jaw line and then brushing my bottom lip, finally cupping my face in his hands. I held my breath in... anticipation of his actions? He leaned in and I felt his hot breath on my lips until he finally captured them in his own. Feeling my knees collapse from underneath me, I clutched onto him for support only deepening the simple yet beautiful kiss. The feeling was unexplainable, it made me feel like my heart was about to stop right there. But it didn't and as soon as it had entranced me, I felt my lips only meet the chill of loneliness.

A sudden thought struck into my mind. Tomorrow...!

"Gaara what about tomorrow...?" I whispered, fearing his reply down in the depths of my heart.

He stayed silent for a second and then looked me in the eye. "I've chosen that it's your decision of what you should do. I'm not sure of what to do about this."

I thought about it. Not from my point only, about just what would make me happy, what would benefit me. Gaara's opinion and benefits mattered too. And in my opinion, it would be better for the village if I did leave, as much as I hate to admit it. "Gaara, I think I should leave... it would be safer if I did. True that you're here for me, but I need to think about the village... my home. And so like you said, if someone finds out I'm here, people are going to start assuming things."

Looking into Gaara's eyes, I saw sadness but understanding in them, soothing me just a little bit. "I understand... but will you... come back?"

A smile inched onto my face and my eyes softened. "Of course."

Gaara grabbed me into another hug and I could feel his heart beating against my chest. "I know this might sound... sudden. But seeing as this will be the last time I see you in a long time, can we... spend the night together."

"Gaara I-!"

"Not like that. I just want to be with you..." he whispered in my ear, his hold on me tender.

"... Yes, please."

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was hard, just seeing the look on his face almost made me go into tears right there. But I didn't. Instead I went up to him and hugged him, wishing that I never had let go. "You promise you'll be back." he whispered softly to me, his embrace tightening on me.

"I promise, I swear on my life. Though I can't say when... but I will return." I replied, a look of despair on my face.

Gaara kissed me lightly on the lips and I could see Kankuro with a shocked face while Temari had one that held a smile. Ignoring their whispers in the background I kissed back and smiled. It was right; these feelings. We then parted and we looked into each others eyes and I could feel our souls reaching out to one another, trying to embrace our rushed feelings as our hearts did. "Saphira, I've never truly known... _'love'_ but... I think that I... love you."

Smiling at his almost flustered self I placed my palm over his chest... where his heart was. "I love you too Gaara."

I didn't hesitate to tell him it back, because it was true. Gaara placed his hand overtop mine and slowly let them drop to our sides. The sun was almost fully awake from the night, which meant I had to leave soon. Taking a step back, I had a sad smile on my face and so did he, because we both knew that I honestly didn't know when I would be back. "Goodbye."

"It's never goodbye, just... till next time."

Turning my back to my friends who were waving with a sad smile, my new lover who I knew would wait forever for me if it took that. And to my home... Sunagakure. The sad smile was replaced by a happy one, and I just remembered...

It's never goodbye.

* * *

**Total Number of Words (excluding title): **_2,668_  
**Series Basis: **_Naruto Shippuuden_  
**Requested/Prize: **_Nightdragon (Quizilla)_  
**Time: **_I really don't know...  
_**Date Finished: **_January 19th/10  
_**Notes: **_I apologize for the extreme lateness. I have no excuse... D: im just lazy_


End file.
